


Fealty

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata takes a liking to someone, and takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

* * *

  
One screen floated to his right, showing the pattern of strange occurrences in the waterfront district, possibly related to a strain, though no direct evidence was yet found. One screen floated to his left, showing the current pattern of the Green King's clansman's patrols. However, most of his attention was on the puzzle before him. Due the high concentration of negative space, it was especially challenging. The image was _Cry for noble Saicho_ , so besides where the flowing lines of calligraphy connected, the pieces were indistinguishable, save for shadows and texture.

It was a great deal of fun.

There was a knock on his door, and Awashima-kun's voice calling out, "Captain?"

"Enter," he replied, turning a piece over as he examined his available options.

She opened the door, but unlike her usual, brash style, she remained inside the threshold. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm... sorry to disturb you, Captain. There's... there's someone here to see you," she hedged.

She was definitely hedging.

"And?" he prompted her. He didn't have any appointments. That didn't mean he wouldn't see this unexpected visiter, but.

"Well... he... he _claims_ that he wants to... to _join_ ," she looked away.

_Clearly_ , Awashima-kun did not think that Munakata should take this visiter. Intriguing. "You have reason to believe he is not being honest?"

"...He's a member of HOMRA," she stated flatly.

Munakata put down his puzzle piece and leaned back in his seat, grinning. "He said he wants to _join_? Just SCEPTER4, or...?"

"He specifically said he wants to become the Blue King's clansman," she sighed, still looking away.

Awashima-kun was a transparent woman. She didn't want to deliver this message because she knew his response. "I _see_. How interesting. Please show him right in, then, Awashima-kun." He waved his fingers over a panel on his desk, and brought up a menu next to his puzzle. He entered a few commands, getting ready.

"Yes... Captain," Awashima-kun bowed shortly. She stepped back, into the hallway, and jerked her hand, indicating that someone should come closer. 

" _Finally_ ," Munakata heard someone sigh. How amusing. Munakata wondered how long Awashima-kun kept the boy waiting.

He stepped around Awashima-kun, his hands in his pockets. For a gang member, he was far better dressed than most. In fact, his normal clothes were of the same cut as a SCEPTER4 uniform, albeit more casual. His shoulders were slumped and he had an expression of boredom mixed with aggravation on his face.

He was wearing glasses.

"Introduce yourself properly to the Captain!" Awashima-kun demanded.

The boy actually huffed. "Yeah, yeah. So nice to meet you," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Fushimi Saruhiko."

Munakata grinned just a bit, lightly touching a button on his desk panel. "Fushimi-kun. Nice to meet you. Thank you, Awashima-kun, that will be all."

"...Eh? Captain?" she stood there, dumbfounded. This definitely amused Fushimi-kun, who was looking Awashima-kun over in a way most men around her did not get away with _twice_.

"Are you implying that I cannot handle a solitary member of the Red Clan on my own? Awashima-kun?" Munakata asked benignly, smiling in his own personal, superior way. He pressed a few options on his panel.

"Oh! Of course not, sir! That is! Yes, I'll... I'll be right outside!" Awashima clicked her heels together, and bowed to him.

Fushimi-kun peeked into her jacket, and then sighed when she closed the door. "So that's what they mean by cosmetic surgery being addictive. Being a King must be nice. Everyone around you is _so_ in love with you."

"Apparently, not everyone. At least, not for Suoh Mikoto." Munakata waved through some menus, and then folded his hands into his lap. "I'm given to understand that you are interested in becoming my clansman?"

"Yeah. Is there like a form or something I need to fill out?" Fushimi-kun replied, sounding _insanely_ bored.

"No, no paperwork... to become a clansman. Some, to join SCEPTER4, but that's basically a formality. Are you... dissatisfied with the Red Clan in some way?"

Fushimi-kun grinned, but it wasn't a _kind_ expression. "Oh, no, I'm completely thrilled everyday. I just thought it might be fun, you know. Switching sides."

"I don't really think of the Red Clan as _opposition_ ," Munakata lied smoothly. "But, regardless. I'm not even sure it's _possible_ for me to take one of the Red King's clansman. I doubt it's ever occurred to anyone to try before. I find the concept... intriguing. But also, problematic. Would you, by chance, be able to give me a definitive answer as to _why_ you are asking to do this?"

Fushimi-kun was, at least, looking Munakata in the eye now. He halfway shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. The boy had the posture of a gang member, at least. There was nothing at all in his body language that indicated even the slightest trace of discipline. "I guess blue is just more my color? I'm not really suited to red at all. I'm much more of a winter than a summer, if you take my meaning. Also, this is a nice building. Nice furniture and everything. Seems like a pretty sweet deal."

Munakata was openly grinning now. He swiped at his panel, bringing that window up. "I see. Mm. Fushimi Saruhiko. Mother is Higuchi Saki, no father listed on the birth certificate. She appears to have been a prostitute working for the Gotou group. Deceased, hm. There's a note that says the murder investigation is pending, but given the circumstances... Well, perhaps that is a closed matter now, mm? You've been a member of HOMRA for a while now. I'm constantly getting reports of HOMRA getting _involved_ with local yakuza and other organized crime bosses. Let's see... exceptional marks through elementary school, and most of middle school. Grades appear to have dropped at about the same time as your mother's death. Ah, one of your elementary school teachers wanted to have your IQ tested, but you left halfway through the exam, citing that the questions were too easy and the teacher administering the test was a moron."

Fushimi-kun's expression got significantly less... _bored_ as Munakata recited what he could find on him. In fact, watching his reactions was very interesting. It was probably quite true that the Red Clan didn't suit him. Even though he was definitely getting angry, he maintained his cool completely. Once Munakata stopped reading, Fushimi-kun was even able to smile.

Interesting.

"See? _That's_ why I want to join your clan. I want access to a mainframe like _that_. Supercomputers, tanks, helicopters... you guys do it right," Fushimi-kun smirked.

"Oh, this is just a government system," Munakata dismissed.

"Really?" Fushimi-kun laughed, and similarly, it was not a _kind_ sound. "I don't think so, though. The number of names on my family register... is one. My mother never added me to _her_ family register, and, of course, my father is just some pervert who had to pay for it to get laid. In fact, my mother used a fake name on my birth certificate. But your system seems to know that." Fushimi-kun's posture had changed as he spoke. Instead of standing like an indolent punk, he was now poised, like a feral cat regarding his prey.

Munakata was beginning to take a serious liking to this kid. "A whore's way of protecting her son. I see."

Fushimi-kun's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared, but he didn't move an inch. "...So? Do I fail due to lack of pedigree, or was this all just an excuse to avoid pissing off Mikoto-san?"

Munakata chuckled. Yes, he'd definitely taken a liking to this brat. He stood up slowly, bringing himself to his full height. "As far as I can tell... there remains only one matter of concern, and that has been the only matter of concern to begin with. Why, exactly, should I take into my clan a man who has already betrayed his King?"

Fushimi-kun sighed, and looked seriously put out. "If it makes you feel any better, Mikoto-san never asked for loyalty or any kind of shit like that. To become a clansman, you just had to shake his hand. You know, while it was on fire."

"So, you have no problem with swearing your fealty to me, then?" Munakata pressed.

"Sure, I have no problem saying I'll be loyal to you," Fushimi-kun pressed right back. His wording was far too deliberate, the lack of subtlety almost endearing.

Munakata came to stand right in front of the boy. Fushimi-kun didn't waver, though, standing still and looking Munakata right in the eye. 

"Very well, then. Let's experiment, shall we, Fushimi-kun? Munakata, ready!" The safety released on his sheath, and he pulled out his saber.

Fushimi-kun grinned. "Man, you guys are seriously stiff. Even _you_ have to say that stuff just to use your weapon? Well, whatever. I can't wait to get one of those."

"All in good time. We have to first determine if this will even work. Please, get down on one knee," Munakata instructed.

"What, seriously?" Fushimi-kun looked at him, slightly horrified. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever." He knelt down before Munakata resentfully.

Munakata entertained some decidedly unregal thoughts. 

"Are you going to stab me with that?" Fushimi-kun asked, sounding as if he somewhat relished the idea.

"Just be quiet for a minute." He placed his blade against Fushimi-kun's neck. "I, Munakata Reisi, the Fourth and Blue King, hereby recognize Fushimi Saruhiko as a member of _my_ clan, subject to my protection." Blue aura wafted down the blade gently. "Do you hereby swear your complete fealty and devotion to me as your King and to your clan, as long as you shall live?"

Fushimi-kun blinked. "Sure, I guess." Munakata cleared his throat. Fushimi-kun huffed. "I mean... Yes, I... I swear fealty and devotion. To, er, you and the clan."

Munakata sighed. That would have to do. He let his energy flow into Fushimi-kun. This was, under normal circumstances, something of a mysterious process. It was something that basically came naturally to a King, taking on a clansman. And yet, it wasn't as if the process was well understood. He wasn't sure if he would meet resistance. His energy was flowing into Fushimi-kun, but Suoh Mikoto's energy was already in there. The red and blue auras worked in diametric opposition to one another. This was possibly a dangerous experiment, so Munakata was prepared to pull away at the slightest feeling of rejection.

However, just like any other time, he had the feeling that things had, well, _synchronized_ , and it was finished. He pulled away.

Fushimi-kun looked at him blankly. "Is that it? I don't feel any different."

Munakata cocked his head to the side. It had never occurred to him to wonder how becoming a clansman _felt_. "Did you feel differently after Suoh Mikoto was done?"

"Well," Fushimi-kun furrowed his brow. "I don't know. It was, you know, _hot_. And there was a mark. Do you leave a mark?"

"You know, the opportunity to strip down my people and examine their bodies comes up _so_ rarely," Munakata drolly replied.

"You should make more opportunities. I bet you'd be surprised with the favorable response," Fushimi-kun dryly teased.

"Try bringing out your aura," Munakata sighed.

Fushimi-kun held out his hand, and after a second, blue light shone all around it. "Ah! I see! That's... hm. That's interesting." He held up his other hand, looking at it curiously. "Let me try something... ah!" Red flames shone brightly all around his other hand.

One red hand, one blue hand.

Munakata couldn't contain his grin. "How interesting. What a delightful outcome. However, you are now a member of _my_ clan. Do you understand? You'll move into our dorm tonight."

"You were an only child. Can't stand the thought of other people playing with your things," Fushimi-kun grinned. 

"You don't want to try me," Munakata promised, sheathing his saber. "Do you have a problem severing ties with HOMRA?"

"Oh, no," Fushimi-kun grinned, licking his lips. "Not at all. Not even a bit."

There was something not quite right about this boy, but Munakata probably preferred him this way. After all, if he was _right_ , he would never have come here. He sat down at his desk, and pressed a button. "Awashima-kun, please come to my office."

He door opened immediately. "Yes, Captain!"

Fushimi-kun started to laugh.

Amused himself, Munakata tamped down on his grin. "Awashima-kun, prepare to welcome our newest member. Fushimi-kun will... yes, he will need a suite in the officer's section. I expect you to fully initiate him in the morning. Assemble the men to greet him tonight."

"O-officer's... section... Captain?" Awashima-kun gaped. "Are... I-I'm not questioning you, but..." she looked anxiously from Munakata to Fushimi-kun and back again.

Fushimi-kun snorted. "Oh, please. Even school children can recite this one. _Keep your friends close..._ "

Munakata cut him off. "Fushimi-kun is now one of us, Awashima-kun. During morning exercises, I expect a full evaluation of his skills. You can prepare a schedule tonight." Fushimi-kun groaned. "That will be all. You're both dismissed. Fushimi-kun, you are to report back here at eighteen hundred hours for introduction, and we can all go to mess together."

Fushimi-kun sighed. "Right, right. Gotcha. Later, then." He walked around the horrified Awashima-kun.

"Ca-Captain! That boy is..." she looked back at Fushimi, devastated.

"He's very interesting, isn't he?" Munakata smiled.

"But...! Won't this cause trouble with the Red King?" Awashima-kun worried.

"You have quite a few things to take care of in preparation, Awashima-kun. You don't need to worry about the Red King. That's _my_ job. _Your_ job is to follow my orders. I have that right, don't I?" Munakata smirked.

She stood up straight at attention. "Ah, yes! Sir!" She turned, and marched off to do her duty.

Munakata returned his attention to his puzzle. He was in an incomparably good mood. Dinner tonight would be a great deal of fun.

So would the next time he saw Suoh Mikoto.

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
